dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Book of Connection
Book of Connection or Book of Relationship is the Phantom Book which brought Lianna and Armand together. It caused his death, although he was resurrected soon after, when Hugh used the Book of the Eleusis Ritual. It's present in the ''Book of Connection'' story. It’s in fact two old books handwritten in a foreign language similar to the one used in Ancient Crete. They are faded and damaged, but made of authentic papyrus, a valuable luxury parchment.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. In the anime, both volumes have a fancy but incomplete art depicting Cerberus, in a way that they complement each other and represent a couple. While one book has the Moon on its cover, the other has the Sun, reinforcing the idea that they are incomplete as one.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. __TOC__ Background The Book of Connection was written over three years ago, somewhere in the Mediterranean. It was used during the Italian Renaissance by a noble who met a beautiful woman and lived a faithful life with her. It was deemed as missing for a long time, until the Sun version was discovered after the death of its owner. Armand bought it from an acquaintance’s antique shop. Somehow, the Moon version of the Phantom Book fell into the hands of Lianna Scholes. It’s said that the Phantom Book has a spell which was used by Medea, the Princess of Colchis,The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. an ancient kingdom and region on the coast of the Black Sea.Colchis. (2017, June 16). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:05, June 21, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Colchis&oldid=785945329 In Greek mythology, Medea lived happily with Jason until the hero abandoned her for Glauce, the Princess of Corinth, an ancient Greek city-state.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4.Ancient Corinth. (2017, May 26). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:06, June 21, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ancient_Corinth&oldid=782373023 Triggered by Medea, a curse burned Glauce to death along with King Creon, who tried to help his daughter.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. Powers The Book of Connection is in fact two books which connect its owners together. It’s said that the users are fated to meet. Using the Phantom Book, one can marry his partner as chosen by destiny. However, a dangerous spell is inscribed in them. It’s the magic of Hecate, Goddess of the Underworld and guardian of Colchis. She’s associated with the night, birth, magic and demons. The curse is activated to punish the person who is unfaithful in the relationship formed by the Phantom Book. After all, when the couple vows to marry, they are also making an oath to the Book of Connection, promising to never cheat on each other. The ancient spell is triggered as soon as one of the users feels betrayed, even when that’s not the truth. For instance, Lianna thought Armand was cheating on her, when he had only talked to, bumped into or looked at other women. Branches came out from Armand’s book and covered his right arm and part of his chest, causing excruciating pain. The Branches of Connection (連理の枝 Renri no Eda) also held the Phantom Book itself against his body, making it inaccessible. The tentacles would move when a woman was nearby, representing a threat to people around. They extend to pierce and envelop the target in flames. Controlled by Lianna’s anger, the branches completely covered Armand and his surroundings and set him on fire. Ultimately, only his corpse and the Book of Connection remained.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. In the anime, the Phantom Book is seen over his ashes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Following the saying “till death us do part”, the spell expires only with the death of the unfaithful person.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. Plot Lianna holds the Book of Connection against her chest while gazing at the water surface illuminated by the afternoon sun. She’s looking forward to meet her husband-to-be, the owner of the second volume of the Phantom Book. She mentions how he would burn if he ever betrayed her. As she explains, the Phantom Book taught her about such punishment. At the Disward estate, Armand informs Hugh and Dalian that his engagement with the beautiful Lianna, an ideal woman, thanks to the Book of Connection, which was recently found after the death of its owner. Armand bought its Sun version from an acquaintance’s antique shop. They discuss about its powers and history. Dalian disapproves Armand meddling with Phantom Books again. He wants to make sure the Book of Connection is real. Dalian vouches for its authenticity, affirming that only magic would make someone wish to marry him. Hugh and Dalian follow him to spy his date with Lianna. They were worried about the spell inscribed in the Book of Connection. Armand may be burned to death if he ever cheated on his fiancée. However, they see how they like each other and decide not to worry. Half a month later, they find Armand yelling so people would stay away from him. Dalian approaches the frightened young man and is almost pierced by the Branches of Connection wrapped around his arm. They hit a street lamp nearby, which bursts into flames. Hugh and Dalian take Armand to the Disward mansion to protect the passersby. Armand tells them about Lianna’s extreme jealousy, explaining why the curse of the Book of Connection had been triggered. She thinks he betrayed her, when he was only talking with one of his servants or interacting with other women. He takes off his coat to show the Phantom Book hidden under the branches that cover part of his chest. Armand begs for help, but Dalian remains unmoved. A tragic fate awaits those who uses Phantom Books without care. Although Hugh tries to bluff, Lianna knows Armand is nearby. She eventually checks the window and finds her fiancé. The young woman is sure he’s been unfaithful. Her anger activates the spell of the Book of Connection. She watches the branches covering Armand’s entire body. He screams while his life is consumed by the fire. Armand's curse (2).png|The Branches of Connection cover part of Armand's body. Book of Connection (branches).png|The Book of Connection is covered by the magical branches. Armand's curse (4).png|Armand is burned to death. Liana jealousy (1).png|Lianna witness Armand's death. Liana ending.png|Lianna hands over the Book of Connection. The Book of Connection is seen over his corpse. Hugh tells Lianna that Armand committed suicide to atone for his disloyalty. Knowing about the Black Biblioprincess, Lianna hands over her part of the Phantom Book. Armand is eventually resurrected thanks to the Book of the Eleusis Ritual. It’s probable that Dalian sealed the Book of Connection inside the Labyrinth Library.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. In the anime, Lianna is seen heading to the Disward estate in a carriage, with the Book of Connection in hands. The adaptation simplifies the events of the Book of Connection story, although Armand's fate remains the same, including his resurrection after the end of his relationship with Lianna.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. Liana intro.png|Lianna heads to the Disward estate. Armand's curse (1).png|The Branches of Connection attack Dalian and Camilla. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Cerberus is the multi-headed dog that guards the gates of the Underworld.Cerberus. (2017, June 20). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:17, June 21, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Cerberus&oldid=786680744 Like Hecate, the beast is commonly depicted with three heads. The goddess is associated with crossroads, hence her depiction as three-fold. Trivia is her equivalent in Roman mythology.Hecate. (2017, June 19). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:18, June 21, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hecate&oldid=786380689 ** Medea is often depicted as a priestess of the goddess Hecate. She figures in the myth of Jason and the Argonauts. The King of Corinth and Glauce, also known as Creusa, are burned to death after they touch a poisoned dress and crown sent by Medea.Medea. (2017, June 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 01:09, June 21, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Medea&oldid=785318934 * In the anime, the Branches of Connection are seen at the end of the Book of Equivalence story, when Armand enters the Disward mansion to look for help. The scene serves as a transition to the Book of Connection story, the second part of Episode 8. It shows the branches piercing and burning a door, barely missing Dalian and Camilla.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 8. * Figuratively, Renri means two trees that grow together as one連理. In Longdo Dict. Retrieved 23:01, June 21, 2017, from https://dict.longdo.com/search/%E9%80%A3%E7%90%86, which is the analogy Dalian uses to explain the powers of the Phantom Book.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 4. References Category:Phantom Books